1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative ornaments primarily for use on Christmas trees and other display usages.
2) Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous different types of decorative ornaments used to decorate Christmas trees, wreaths and the like. Also, decorative ornaments are commonly suspended from fixed structures located within homes. A common version of a decorative ornament is a suspension ornament where the ornament includes an attachment for attaching the ornament in a suspending manner to the item being decorated. Although there are numerous ornaments that have been previously designed, there is always a need for a novel configuration of ornament that is attractive in appearance.